peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 May 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-05-14 ; Comments *Start of show: "Here we are in exciting stereo, you know I've just been sitting here in the studio musing on life and haven't worked out what I was going to say at the start of the programme. So I just say we got a new session from Primal Scream, one from 1975 from John Cale and also one or two tracks from a Portsmouth compilation cassette, we start of with this wonderful new record by Half Pint." *Peel dedicates the Half Pint record to a listener who owns a record shop who mentioned how he enjoyed the Video Jukebox programme last week, despite him and John Walters having reservations about doing the show. *Peel says the lyrics of Jimmy Lewis' The Girl From Texas mentions a place called Cut And Shoot in Texas, which he had been to when living in America. *Peel mentions being non-religious after hearing religious programmes on the radio, thinking that they don't talk much sense. *Peel mentions that Janice Long played the B-side track Money Changes Everything from the Smiths' Bigmouth Strikes Again single an hour ago. *Peel mentions seeing Sonic Youth and Jesus And Mary Chain in London last week in concert. *Peel plays the Top Of The Toppers cover version of David Bowie's Starman. Sessions *John Cale #1. Recorded: 1975-05-01. Broadcast: 08 May 1975 *Primal Scream #2. Recorded: 1986-05-06. Repeated: 28 May 1986 Tracklisting *Half Pint: Greetings (LP - Greetings) Power House *Smiths: Bigmouth Strikes Again (7") Rough Trade :(JP: 'Well if the LP is good as that, all of us here on the John Peel wingding will say THUMBS UP guys, those were the Smiths, Bigmouth Strikes Again, the new single. This is from the Redskins, our loony leftie spot tonight') The Redskins were all supporters of the Socialist Workers Party, a far left Trotskyite political party. *Redskins: It Can Be Done (7") Decca *John Cale: Taking It All The Way (session) *High Potent: H.P. Gets Busy (12") Get Live The group featured well known American hip hop artist Jay-Z. *Shrubs: Down The Yard (v/a cassette album - Hits $ Corruption / Skin $ Bone) Hits $ Corruption *Primal Scream: Tomorrow Ends Today (session) :(JP: 'We could be faced here with another loony leftist spot, this is Jerry Lewis') *Jerry Lewis: Uncle Sam Fantasy Land (7") Sunset *Mackenzies: New Breed (7") Ron Johnson *John Cale: Darling I Need You (session) *Jimmy Lewis: The Girl From Texas (v/a LP - One Minit At A Time) Stateside *Big Stick: Jesus Was Born (On An Indian Reservation) (12" - Drag Racing) Blast First (Peel plays the wrong track) *Smiths: Money Changes Everything (7" - Bigmouth Strikes Again) Rough Trade *Bunk Johnson: Yaaka Hula Hickey Dula *Primal Scream: Leaves (session) *German Luga & Pissamambi: Granny Fit (7") Youth Promotion :(My Top Ten trailer) *Leigen: Parties (v/a cassette album - Against The Tide: Portsmouth A Compilation) Bite Back! *Red Letter Day: Tomorrow Today (v/a cassette album - Against The Tide: Portsmouth A Compilation) Bite Back! *Psylons: Separate Ways (v/a cassette album - Against The Tide: Portsmouth A Compilation) Bite Back! *Divine Sounds: The Circus (Let's Get Stupid) (12" - My Mother) Reality *John Cale: Fear (session) *Cocteau Twins: The Thinner The Air (LP - Victorialand) 4AD :(Singled Out trailer) *That Petrol Emotion: Mouth Crazy (LP - Manic Pop Thrill) Demon *Wayne Palmer: Ready Fe She (7") Bum Rock *Anthony Adverse: The Ruling Class (shared 12" with the King Of Luxembourg - The Ruling Class / Straits Of Malacca) Él *Sonic Youth: Halloween II (The First Studio Mix) (12") Blast First *Primal Scream: Bewitched And Bewildered (session) *Venus Envy: Space Rock "85" (12") Herb Jackson :(American Bandstand trailer) *Head Of David: I'll Fall At Your Feet (LP - LP) Blast First *John Cale: You Know More Than I Know (session) *Top Of The Toppers: Starman (LP - Top Of The Pops - Vol. 25) Hallmark File ;Name *020A-B0887XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:59:55 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B887/1) ;Footnotes Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment